Cry
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Menangislah, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik.


**Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Fic by Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

**.**

**.**

**Cry**

**.**

**.**

Di padang rumput ini, dia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring menatap awan-awan putih yang berarak jauh diatas langit biru sana. Ditemani angin yang bertiup lembut yang terkadang menyapa wajah dan rambut pirangnya. Tak ada orang lain.

Dia menyukai tempat ini. Jauh dari pandangan para penduduk desa yang sinis, yang seakan-akan siap untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhnya kapan saja untuk dijadikan makanan burung pemakan bangkai. Disini juga, dia bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya atau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tanpa ada yang peduli dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

Apa salahku? Kadang pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi benaknya. Pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang belum juga dia temukan jawabannya. Dia masih kecil untuk mengerti. Siapa ayah dan ibuku? Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya. Masih adakah alasanku untuk hidup?

Jika bisa memilih, dia tak pernah berharap untuk dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Daripada hanya jadi objek yang dibenci oleh semua orang tanpa tahu alasannya. Dia bukan anak yang cengeng. Dia juga bukan anak yang sentimentil. Tapi rasa ini, kesendirian ini, begitu terasa menyesakan. Padahal hanya satu yang dia inginkan disaat-saat seperti ini, seorang teman untuk berbagi tawa dan sedih dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti disini, Naruto!" kata seorang kakek tua dengan rambut dan janggutnya yang sudah memutih padanya.

"Kakek!" Naruto segera duduk sambil menyeka air mata bening yang menetes dari ujung kedua matanya.

"Apa kau baru saja menangis? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya?" kali ini si kakek bertanya setelah ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

"Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku menangis. Aku kan calon Hokage Konoha. Tadi aku kelilipan debu, jadi mataku sedikit berair," Naruto coba berbohong.

"Hokage juga manusia lho," sebuah senyum menghias wajah keriput si kakek. Hening sesaat tanpa ada yang berbicara. Hanya ada suara daun yang bergemerisik tertiup angin.

"Kau tahu Yondaime Hokage?" kata si kakek memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Yondaime kan pahlawan hebat yang telah menyelamatkan desa," jawab Naruto mantap. Si kakek tersenyum kembali.

"Yondaime adalah shinobi yang paling lembut hatinya yang pernah ku kenal. Dia juga pernah menangis ketika melihat teman-temannya gugur dalam misi. Apakah itu salah? Tentu tidak bukan. Kita shinobi memang diajarkan untuk tidak memperlihatkan perasaan kita dalam situasi seberat apapun, tapi jika menangis bisa membuatmu lebih baik, menangis bukanlah sesuatu yang salah."

Hening kembali menyapa.

"Apakah Yondaime pernah merasa kesepian juga?" tanya Naruto setelah agak lama.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Aku...aku hanya merasa, kenapa para penduduk desa membenciku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku dibenci oleh mereka."

"Bukankah kau selalu optimis, Naruto? Kau selalu bilang ingin jadi Hokage kan? Jalan menuju kesana memang masih panjang, tapi aku percaya kalau suatu saat nanti kau bisa menjadi apa yang kau cita-citakan. Buktikan bahwa penduduk desa telah salah menilaimu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kau bisa jadi seperti Yondaime. Shinobi hebat yang jadi pahlawan desa."

"Benarkah itu, kek?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi semua itu juga tergantung dirimu. Apakah kau yakin dengan apa yang kau cita-citakan."

Naruto tersenyum. Diapun berkata dengan semangat.

"Baiklah! Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku akan jadi Hokage dan membuat para penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu jalan ninjaku."

Keduanya pun kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Itu baru Naruto. Ku harap suatu saat nanti, kau juga bisa mempunyai seseorang yang bisa kau panggil sahabat."

"Terima kasih, kek. Mulai sekarang, aku takkan menyerah begitu saja dalam menghadapi apapun."

Naruto tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Si kakek juga tersenyum pada bocah yang sudah dianggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu.

"Sudah sore sekarang. Mari kita kembali, Naruto. Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan. Menjadi Hokage itu merepotkan."

Keduanya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu. Matahari senja mengiringi langkah mereka pergi menjauh. Menyisakan siluet Hokage yang dijuluki sebagai profesor dan bocah calon Hokage dimasa depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disini, dibalik pepohonan yang tumbuh kokoh ini, dia biasa meratapi nasibnya. Tanyakan saja pada pohon-pohon itu, seberapa sering dia ke tempat ini. Disinilah dia bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya, tanpa ada yang tahu dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Rasa yang begitu menyesakan karena tidak diakui eksistensinya oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak bisa menjadi shinobi hebat seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Jika bisa memilih, dia pun sebenarnya tak ingin terlahir sebagai pewaris utama klan. Dia hanya ingin terlahir sebagai wanita biasa tanpa ada tekanan untuk jadi apa yang orang mau dari dirinya.

Apakah salah kalau dia hanya mengharapkan keharmonisan dan menghindari pertikaian? Memang sepertinya dia tak pantas jadi shinobi. Dia tahu itu. Kemampuannya kalah jauh dari Hanabi, adiknya, yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya. Ayahnya saja sudah menyerah dengannya, sehingga mengirimnya ke akademi daripada melatihnya langsung.

"Rupanya kau disini, Hinata?" tanya seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang pada seorang gadis bermata pucat yang duduk bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon.

"Gu...guru Kurenai!" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan gurunya. Diapun segera menyeka air mata bening yang menetes dari kedua ujung matanya.

"Kau menangis lagi, ya?" si wanita bertanya lagi. Kali ini dia ikut duduk disamping Hinata.

"A...a...aku hanya...," Hinata tergagap menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Seorang shinobi memang diajarkan untuk tidak memperlihatkan perasaannya dalam situasi seberat apapun. Tapi shinobi juga manusia bukan? Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

Kurenai lalu tersenyum. Hinata hanya diam mendengar perkataan kunoichi yang ahli dalam genjutsu itu.

"Apakah aku masih pantas dipanggil shinobi, guru?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka berdua agak lama terdiam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kurenai balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak percaya diri dengan diriku sendiri. Kemampuanku saja jauh dari Hanabi. Padahal aku jauh lebih tua darinya. Ayah begitu mengharapkanku untuk jadi penerusnya kelak. Tapi aku malah mengecewakannya. Aku terlalu lemah untuk jadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga," kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Kemampuan seorang shinobi bisa meningkat dengan terus berlatih, Hinata. Jika kamu mau bekerja lebih keras, aku yakin kamu bisa jadi kunoichi yang lebih hebat dariku."

"Benarkah itu, guru Kurenai?" kali ini Hinata bertanya sambil menatap wajah gurunya.

"Tentu saja. Ingat, kau dianugerahi byakugan. Darah Hyuuga mengalir ditubuhmu. Berusahalah untuk mengoptimalkan kemampuanmu itu. Buat aku dan semua orang bangga padamu. Aku percaya padamu, Hinata."

"Terimakasih, guru!"

Keduanya pun lalu tersenyum bersama.

"Baiklah," kata Kurenai sambil bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kita pulang. Bukankah besok pembagian tim. Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok, ya."

"Baik !" kali ini Hinata berkata dengan mantap.

"Tapi ingat, jangan berharap Naruto satu tim denganmu. Aku tak mau mengajar bocah berisik seperti dia."

Kurenai tersenyum penuh arti melihat pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah karena ucapan terakhirnya. 'Dasar remaja,' pikirnya.

.

A/N : Bagaimana? Pendek kah? Gaje kah? Fic ini settingnya NaruHina belum jadi genin. Hinata dari kecil memang sudah memperhatikan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak sadar saja kalau ada gadis yang memperhatikannya. Kalo kalian berkenan, tolong di-**REVIEW** ya. Terima kasih.


End file.
